Flickerkit
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Stillborn |kit=Flickerkit |starclan resident=Flickerkit |mother=Sparkpelt |father=Larksong |sister=Finchpaw |brother=Flamepaw |mentor=Unknown |app=Unknown |livebooks=Unknown |deadbooks=''Squirrelflight's Hope}} '''Flickerkit' is an orange-and-black tom. He was born stillborn to Larksong and Sparkpelt of ThunderClan, with his littermates Finchkit and Flamekit. Larksong died soon after, and the two went to StarClan together. There, Larksong named his son Flickerkit, a name he and Sparkpelt had planned to give one of their children, and watched over their family from StarClan. History In the Super Editions ''Squirrelflight's Hope :He is the last of his littermates to be born to Sparkpelt and Larksong. After Sparkpelt finishes giving birth, Larksong dies beside his new family, and Squirrelflight, the kits' grandmother, realizes that the last kit was in fact, a stillborn. They take away Larksong's and the kit's body for a vigil, but the loss of her son and mate sends Sparkpelt into a depression. :Bramblestar, Flickerkit's grandfather, says at the vigil that he believes the stillborn would have followed in his father's paw steps and become an honorable and great warrior. Bramblestar helps dig the grave for Larksong and the kit, and the Clan mourns for the kit and Larksong. Sparkpelt's depression stops her from interacting with Flamekit and Finchkit, mourning for her lost family. :When Squirrelflight visits the Sisters, she mentions that her daughter's mate and son had died, to which Moonlight apologizes for her loss, and offers to do a ceremony to help the kit find his way. Blossomfall believes it to be nonsense, but Moonlight explains that since the kit had died, he wouldn't know where to go and the ceremony would help him find his way to StarClan. The Sisters perform a ceremony, much to the chagrin of Blossomfall and Cherryfall, but Squirrelflight and Leafpool take interest in it. Afterward, Moonlight describes the kits' pelt color, which she certainly wouldn't have known, and also describes Larksong beside his son. :When Squirrelflight and Leafpool enter StarClan, they are greeted by many cats throughout their life. Larksong, who is showing them around, introduces them to the kit, revealing he has named him Flickerkit, and Flickerkit is happily playing with Dandelionkit and Juniperkit, Squirrelflight's lost kits. Squirrelflight realizes she must tell Sparkpelt that her mate and son are safe in StarClan. When Squirrelflight decides to leave StarClan, she bids goodbye to Larksong and Flickerkit. When she returns to ThunderClan, Squirrelflight talks to Sparkpelt as her daughter is still extremely depressed, mentioning Larksong and Flickerkit. Sparkpelt doubts her mother, believing her to be lying so she would feel better, but when Squirrelflight mentions Flickerkit's name, Sparkpelt explains that it was a name that she and Larksong chose between each other, and no other cat knew. Squirrelflight explains that her mate and son would want her to be happy. This uplifts Sparkpelt, and she decides to spend more time with Flamekit and Finchkit. Trivia Interesting facts *Flickerkit's name was picked beforehand by Larksong and Sparkpelt, and Larksong was able to name him in StarClan. *Flickerkit and his siblings have kittypet ancestry through Firestar. Character pixels Quotes |See more...}} Kin Members '''Mother:' :Sparkpelt: Father: :Larksong: Sister: :Finchpaw: Brother: :Flamepaw: :Juniperkit: Aunts: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: :Dandelionkit: Grandmothers: :Squirrelflight: :Lilyheart: Grandfathers: :Bramblestar: :Snowbush:Kate's Blog Great-aunts: :Leafpool: :Tawnypelt: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Seedpaw: Great-uncles: :Dewnose: :Molepaw: Great-grandfathers: :Tigerstar: :Firestar: :Cloudtail: :Brackenfur: Great-grandmothers: :Goldenflower: :Sandstorm: :Brightheart: :Sorreltail: Great-great-grandfathers: :Pinestar: :Jake: :Whitestorm: Great-great-grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: :Nutmeg: :Speckletail: :Princess: :Frostfur: :Willowpelt: Great-great-great-grandfathers: :Jake: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: :Thistleclaw: Great-great-great-grandmothers: :Nutmeg: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: :Snowfur: Great-great-great-great-grandmother: :Flashnose: Second cousins: :Hollyleaf: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: :Dawnpelt: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: |''See more''}} Tree Notes and references }}de:Flickerkit ru:Вспышечка Category:Males Category:Squirrelflight's Hope characters Category:Deceased characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Kits Category:ThunderClan cats